Once upon a shiny day
by JayneDancing
Summary: Drabble and short fic series inspired by fairy tales and at first firefly 100 prompts. Pre-Rayne if you want, defite Rayne occurences. Starts silly gets odder as it goes along. Cross-Post of old fic.
1. Keep

**Title**: Keep

**Author**: Jaynedancing aka 9_Things

**Characters**: River/Jayne

**Prompt**: Keep (as in castle in this case)

**Word Count**: 200

**Rating**: U

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, no money, please don't sue.

**Note: **Done in a heck of a rush as I was running out of time and un-beta'd.

Keep

Jayne came down the Cargo bay stairs and found that the cargo he'd stowed not two hours earlier with care and much grumbling had been moved.

A head popped up from inside the wall of crates, a broom was brandished like a weapon.

"Who dares to approach my castle?"

"Gorramn it crazy!" Jayne approached the barricade and laid hands on a crate. He was poked firmly with the broom handle.

"Back villain!"

"Crazy." Jayne's voice was dangerous, "Poke me one more time 'an yer gonna be sweepin' up as ya help me put all this back by virtue of havin' it shoved up yer pi gu."

Her head disappeared; from the mumbling that floated over the crate wall he caught, "... no fun… mother… hamster…fart…elderberries."

"Crazy!"

She reappeared, looking preposterously sad. Jayne's shoulders slumped. "Whatcha want me to do?"

"Rescue the princess?" River said hopefully.

"Thought you was the defending army?"

River bounced a little, "Now I am a Princess."

Jayne mumbled something complicated, Chinese and uncomplimentary under his breath. "How'd I do that then?"

River smiled sunily; she gathered up her hair and flopped it over the crate wall. "Climb up my hair." She said, hopefully.

"Doc!" yelled Jayne.


	2. Caught

**Title:** Caught **Prompt:** Caught for the firefly 100 **Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, Pre Rayne if you like or River could just be yanking Jayne's chain **Word count:** 200 **Rating:** U **Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue, potless. **Summary:** Jayne catches River doing something screwy. **Notes:** This loosly follows on from Keep, a fairy tale theme is developing, this time it's Sleeping Beauty (Disney version) with the inclusion of the song "I know you." Not beta'd.  
>I couldn't actually work the word "caught" in, but it's pretty clearly implied. Hope that's okay.<p>

Caught

Jayne did a double take.

Somehow River had wedged a mop into the bucket on wheels so that it stood up, the strands of the head flopping down like hair. She'd made a cross piece out of something and it was wearing a coat, looked halfway like a man if you squinted.

She was dancing with it, holding the coat sleeves and humming over the squeak of the bucket wheels as she dragged it around.

Then she started to sing. _"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream…"_

Jayne dropped into the shadows of the walkway. He didn't want her to notice him and stop the show when there was all sorts of embarrassment and maybe some blackmail to be made out of the situation. He winced silently as her little, thin voice murdered the notes. Girl could certainly dance but she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

_"You'll love me at once…"_

Jayne sniggered into his sleeve.

_"…upon a dream."_ River stopped singing and let go of her man on wheels. She curtseyed and looked up at the thing batting her eyelashes. "Thank you for the dance Prince Jayne."

Jayne nearly inhaled his entire shirt.


	3. Dropping Hints

**Title:** Dropping hints **Prompt:** "Drop" for the firefly 100 **Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, pre-rayne if you want or River could just be yanking Jayne's chain. **Rating:** U **Wordcount:** 300 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not paid, don't sue. **Notes:** Vague follow on from Keep and Caught again the prompt is implied rather than used as in River is dropping things like Cinderella and maybe you could say she is dropping hints.

Dropping hints

Jayne was more than drunk enough to fall down when he caught his foot on something in the corridor.

He picked it up and regarded it owlishly.

It was a shoe, a pretty little silver shoe with tiny little mirrors stuck all over it.

He stared at it, a lot of Jayne's stared back.

He staggered through the crew quarters and hammered on Kaylee's bunk.

"This yours?"

"Ooh shiny, naw ain't mine, maybe…" Jayne cut her off by closing the hatch, he wanted to get to the bottom of this and get to bed.

Zoë looked at him as if he had two heads and told him to sleep it off.

Inara raised one eyebrow and closed the shuttle door in his face.

That left River, who he found, sitting on her bed wiggling her bare feet and looking annoyed.

"That I am still your last thought does not bode well for our future happiness." She said severely.

Jayne didn't understand that, so he ignored it, "Here, s'gotta be yours, take it."

River stuck out one foot, "You must fit the slipper on bended knee."

"Huh?"

River nodded pointedly at her foot.

Jayne sighed, fell rather than knelt down, grabbed her by the ankle and managed to get the shoe on at the second try.

River reached under her pillow, "Lo here is the matching item of footwear, we shall be married with great rejoicing amongst the populace."

"What's that?" Jayne blinked and swayed.

"I consulted classic literature for unusual forms of courtship. We are now engaged."

Jayne screwed his eyes shut, got up with difficulty and left. He was going to find Simon and hit him until he found some drugs that would get his sister to leave him the hell alone. Motivating, that was what the boy needed.


	4. Lost and Found

**Title:** Lost and found **Prompt:** None, this now strays away from the Firefly 100 **Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, pre-rayne. **Rating:** U **Wordcount:** 300 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not paid, don't sue. **Notes:** There is now a definite sequence Keep, Caught, and Dropping Hints come first in that order. This time the fairy tale is "The Frog Prince." Not beta'd.

Lost and found

Jayne woke up and threw up.

Then he dragged himself up in search of painkillers.

River was there, peering into the brightly illuminated Infirmary. He found her presence more than usually irritating, something to do with feet and lots and lots of tiny Jaynes staring up him. He shook his head, wanting to get the crazy loose and regretted it.

He pushed past her, "Move it girl."

She jumped back, hugging herself and trembling, a tear drizzling down her cheek. It made him pause.

"What's got inta ya?"

"There is a hole in my pocket, Jack without Jill, all shall go ill." She let go of her own arm long enough to dig in the pocket of her flowing dress, when she opened her palm it glistened with Jacks but there was no ball.

Jayne looked around and spotted it in a corner. "There, go get it."

"Light is too bright, flows into all my orifices and illuminates the dark places, makes the shadows real." Her shivering increased and she looked at him with begging eyes.

Jayne made an impatient noise, he swooped down and picked up the ball, clutching his head and cursing as he straightened. "Here," he grabbed her hand and slapped the ball into her palm. "Go bug someone else."

River smiled as if he was birthday and Christmas rolled into one. "I was wrong, you are not a Prince, you are a frog." She stepped forward quickly and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Jayne swiped at his face, "whatcha do that for."

She looked at him expectantly, then her face fell. "No change." She frowned, "perhaps a different type of kiss." She leaned towards him; before he could lean back she wrinkled her nose. "Please come and find me once you have cleaned your teeth."


	5. Bargain

**Title:** Bargain **Prompt:** None, this now strays away from the Firefly 100 **Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, pre-rayne. **Rating:** U **Wordcount:** 600, obviously not a drabble but I wanted to keep some kind of link with the others so there is exactly 600. **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not paid, don't sue. **Notes:** There is now a definite sequence Keep, Caught, Dropping Hintsand Lost and Found come first in that order. This time the fairy tale is "Red Riding Hood." Not beta'd.

Bargain

Jayne hunched himself under the covers making his own fetid little cave, deeply thankful that Mal wasn't going to need him for at least eight hours. His stomach lurched and rolled, gaseous bodily effusions added depth and interest to the atmosphere in his bunk.

He froze as his hatch clicked open; wiggling his head out of the covers, he regarded the slim legs that climbed down the ladder through one bloodshot eye. He groaned, "Can't ya leave a man alone when he's dyin' crazy?"

River paused, considering him, "If death is a likely outcome of your condition perhaps I should fetch Simon."

Jayne grumbled and hunched his head back under the blanket. Maybe if he ignored her she would go away.

There was the soft hush of fabric and the clink of something being set down. A new smell fought it's way under the covers. His head popped out again. "'Zat Chicken soup?"

River nodded, "Yes, I have also brought corn bread and faux fruit juice with added vitamins."

He sat up, careful not to rattle his brain. "Give it here girly."

River regarded him calmly, "On conditions."

"What?" Jayne squinted at her warily; she seemed to be completely over her twitchy fit from outside the infirmary.

She dug in her pocked and produced a toothbrush and paste, "You must brush your teeth and submit to my experiment.

"I ain't kissin' ya, n' that's flat." He rolled over sulkily.

He heard the chink of the bowl, "Then I shall remove the food, the pain relief and the anti-emetic, I know that you failed to find them in the Infirmary, Simon hid them."

Jayne considered his options. With the amount he'd drunk the night before he would be upright by the time that Mal wanted him to stow cargo, but still suffering horribly. He rolled back over and gave her the dirtiest look he could muster. "Deal, but I ain't kissing ya 'less I see ya wash yer lips first."

River rolled her eyes, "Indicative of Paranoia but acceptable. Sit up please."

There was quiet for a while, other than the muted slurps of Jayne appreciating the food. Finally, he was finished and the meds were sitting nicely on top in his stomach. He showed his appreciation with a rolling belch, hoping to drive the girl out of his bunk in a lather at his crudity, she simply passed him the generously pasted toothbrush, a glass of water and a small bowl for spitting in. "Please clean your tongue as well."

Jayne grumbled and complied watching her carefully as she scrubbed her lips with a damp cloth, eventually she took the bowl and brush from his hands, and set them down.

Jayne braced himself; the kiss when it came was just the gentlest brush of her lips, her palms cupping his face. It was a sweet thing and to his surprised annoyance over too quickly.

River sat back on her heels. "Interesting, no noticeable transformation but a definite change."

Jayne got fixated on her lips as she spoke, "Pleased ta hear it." He shook himself, "Why ya wanna kiss me anyways?"

River shrugged and collected the dirty crockery and other trappings of her visit, "I am transfixed by your physical attributes, it is illogical but very biological. She looked at him thoughtfully, "Eye's mouth, hair," her eyes flickered downwards, "Other things too." She got up and disappeared up the ladder, leaving him in squirming discomfort.


	6. Waking Up

**Title:** Waking up **Prompt:** None, this now strays away from the Firefly 100 **Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, pre-rayne. **Rating:** PG **Wordcount:** 400, **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not paid, don't sue. **Notes:** This time the fairy tale is "Snow White." Not beta'd.

Waking up

The food and meds made Jayne feel so much better that he went to sleep. When he woke up three hours later his own stink bothered him enough to take a shower and dump his clothes and bedding in the wash.

Then he went for a walk around _Serenity_, looking for something.

He finally found an open hatch in the aft passage. When he bent down to look there was River, wrapped in a blanket and shivering, her lips a bloody red in her dead white face.

He climbed into her hidey hole with difficulty and sat next to her. "What is it girly?"

"The wicked queen saw me in her magic mirror, set a huntsman searching the forest."

Jayne thought about that, "Huh?"

River sighed, "Another operative," she felt Jayne shudder beside her, felt his revulsion inside her head, "sent him a deer's heart to put in a box. Made a false feed on the cortex. I died in an accident on Paquin last week."

"Smart," Jayne found he didn't grudge her the compliment. "So why are yer all trembles 'an hidin' in the walls?"

"Too close, nearly missed it. Nearly found the little house in the forest, poison apples would have been next, everyone dead and the Princess in a cold coffin with no Prince to wake her."

Jayne took a deep breath, "Reckon we owes ya one then." Slowly, not really believing what he was doing Jayne shifted around, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "There, warmer now?"

"Much better," but she still shivered. She looked up at him thoughtfully, "My lips are still clean and you smell pleasant."

"'Zat right," Jayne squirmed inside, wanting to dump her and run _and_ wanting to stay and see what would happen.

River wriggled her hand out of the blanket and placed it on his cheek, soft as a whisper.

Kissing was better than Jayne remembered it, after a while he broke away and tried to adjust himself under her, things were getting uncomfortable.

River looked at him thoughtfully, her head on one side, "The story was at fault," she gently disengaged herself from his arms and slid out of their hiding place. Jayne noticed she wasn't shivering any more. Strange thing was he was quivering like a leaf.

She looked back at him, over her shoulder, "the kiss wakes the Prince not the Princess."


	7. You make me feel like dancing

**Title:** You make me feel like dancing **Prompt:** None, this now strays away from the Firefly 100 **Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, pre-rayne. **Rating:** PG **Wordcount:** 500, **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not paid, don't sue. **Notes:** This time the fairy tale is "The Twelve dancing Princess" Thanks to crazywriterchic for suggesting it, Rumplestiltskin was going _nowhere_. Not beta'd.

You make me feel like dancing

Jayne awoke.

Someone was moving around outside his bunk and it wasn't _right._

Crew passing through to the galley or bridge didn't sound like that, there were no steady or even stumbling steps, the muted drag and thump of feet didn't make sense.

The last time he'd heard strange noises in the night there'd been a Bounty Hunter aboard after the girl.

He threw off the bedclothes, loaded up with Betsy and Binky and waited until the noises disappeared down the corridor before he snuck out of his bunk.

It was River.

Jayne hugged the shadows and watched her dance around the dining table and out into the aft passage.

That was all it was, the girl was _dancing_.

He hovered between going back to bed and following her, curiosity and a vague unease won.

By the time he caught up, she was in the cargo bay. Dancing around the twelve hulking crates of cargo he'd stowed earlier that evening. He hugged the shadows of the walkway, remembering the last time he'd done that, when River's dance had been light and playful. This time she danced with a purpose, every movement strong, jumps and twists straining her to the limit. It was beautiful, controlled, violent, angry and passionate and he wondered if she had been like that amongst the Reavers.

Her feet twinkled; she was wearing the mirrored slippers.

She danced on. Jayne should have gone back to bed, he was cold and uncomfortable but he didn't. He watched her dance through the night hours until she stumbled more than she danced, until she fell down more than she stood up.

Awe turned to confusion, confusion to anger and he stormed down the stairs like a bull, puffing and bellowing. "Crazy! What in Sam Hill ya doin'?"

River span, tipped and fell, looking up at him, eyes astonished above purple black shadows. "J-Jayne, I-I didn't know you were there!"

"Ain't the point. Don't know what screws loose today but yer stoppin' this now!" Jayne grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet, shaking her a little, "Dancin' till yer fit ter drop. What good are ya gonna be ta anyone?"

"Needed to atone." River's head drooped and her words slurred, "Danced the shoes to rags to release you."

"Huh," Jayne looked down at the little mirrored shoes on her feet; they were dusty and worn, the uppers coming away from the soles.

There were smears of blood on the cargo bay floor.

He lowered her down, none to gently and grabbed one foot. The sole of her shoe had worn away at the toes, ball and heel and the edges were crusty with blood. He yanked the slipper away ignoring her pained whimper. Her sole was one big burst blister filthy with ground in dirt and two ragged cuts oozed sluggishly across her heel.

He looked down at her, confusion and fury in his eyes, "What you _doin'_ crazy?"

River's mouth opened and closed, then she fainted.


	8. Gravity

**Title:** Gravity **Prompt:** None, this now strays away from the Firefly 100 **Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, pre-rayne. **Rating:** PG **Wordcount:** 300 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not paid, don't sue. **Notes:** This time the fairy tale is "The little Mermaid". Thanks to Guinny_Hamilton for the quick beta. This is the last Fairy Tale connected drabble, epilogue with some explanations to follow.

Gravity

Jayne was trying to take a nap to make up for his disturbed night when his hatch clicked open and someone fell more than climbed down into his bunk.

He sat up to find River trying to get to her feet and falling down every time she tried.

"Girl**.**" He was out of bed**,** his arms around her**,** before he'd started to think or wonder what she was doing in his bunk again. The Doc had loaded her up with smoothers and told Jayne she would sleep for hours.

Her head lolled as he carried her to his bed, holding her there on his lap. Her head tipped forward onto his chest and her hands clenched weakly at his shirt.

"What ya doin' here girl? Doc said it'd be like walkin' on razor blades the mess you made of yer feet." Jayne had a nasty suspicion he sounded just like his Ma, but scolding had to be better than what he really wanted to do, which was shake her silly.

River lifted her head with difficulty, forcing her eyes open**.** The life in them washed in and out as she fought to stay awake. She mouthed something slowly but he couldn't catch any words.

"What**,** girl? What is it?"

Her leaden arms lifted and her palms cupped his face. Her face scrunched up, as if she was building up for something and she carefully and slowly shaped two words without sound. Jayne thought it was "I'm sorry."

"What'ya gotta be sorry about?"

She almost managed a smile, then leaned in and kissed him, or rather her lips bumped into his, sliding away when her head fell forward again. Her hands fell away from his face, her arms dropped. Whatever drug Simon had given her took hold and she slept smiling.


	9. And they all lived

**Title:** And they all lived...

**Prompt:** None, this now strays away from the Firefly 100

**Characters/Pairings:** River, Jayne, pre-rayne.

**Rating:** PG **Wordcount:** 1254 (ish, see notes) couldn't be buggered to stick to multiples of 100

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not paid, don't sue. **Notes:** This is the epilogue to the Fairy Tale inspired Drabble/ficlet series. **SOME EDITING SINCE ORIGINAL POSTING ON LIVEJOURNAL. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE END, BUT RE-POSTING THIS HAS GIVEN ME IDEAS.**

**And they all lived... **

Mal came down _Serenity's_ ramp and was dazzled.

The sky was like brass over Harvest. They'd parked on the edge of town, but from the cargo bay all you could see were fields of nodding wheat. Off to the right was a small paddock containing two dozing horses cooling their feet in a stream fed from the mountains. The dapple has it's head across the bay's shoulders and an expression of goofy contentment.

Most of the crew were in the shade at the base of the ramp looking content, if not goofy. Zoë was sitting on a packing crate, at peace with the world as far as Mal could tell; Kaylee was sitting in the dirt, fiddling with some small, nameless mechanical thing and Simon had his head cushioned on her thigh, his eyes restfully closed. It said more about how far he'd come then any of his jaw-breaking words, there'd been a time when Mal couldn't imagine him lying on the dusty ground unless he was dead.

Inara was in Kaylee's deckchair, a parasol leaning against its arm, the picture of orderly grace.

He was missing two and looked around, finding them standing by a fence post some distance away, obviously doing something**.** Two hats were bent over whatever it was and Jayne was making vigorous movements but their bodies obscured what they were doing.

Kaylee must have read his mind**.** "Jayne's teachin' River ta skin eels. Borrowed a trap from somewhere, caught at least ten in that stream." She pointed lazily in the general direction of the horses.

"Ain't that nice**,**" Mal deadpanned.

"Says it's easy," continued Kaylee, ignoring the tone**.** "Just gotta stick a nail through the head and the skin pulls off real slick," she pantomimed the act**.** "He's gonna make his Ma's recipe for stew," she added dreamily, "Gonna be somethin' ta eat _real_ food again."

To Mal's amusement Simon turned slightly green. He turned his attention back to the pair in the distance**.** "My merc's skinning eels with my pilot cum genius, ain't that something?" There was a thoughtful pause and it wasn't just him**.** "Don't make sense," said Mal with the distinct feeling that he was saying what they were all thinking.

Zoë stirred**.** "Whatever they're doin' River's willin', ain't enquired any further."

"They seem happy," added Kaylee brightly.

Simon sighed and stirred again.

"Seems if anyone's entitled to object it'd be you Doc." Zoë raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"I try not to think too much about it." Simon sat up and scrubbed his hands through his hair, making it stand up in comical, dusty tufts. Mal resisted the urge to laugh.

"Anyone know if they are, y'know?" Kaylee left the question delicately hanging.

Simon fiddled with a pebble**.** "I know River doesn't always sleep in her bed," he looked around at everyone, "I check on her sometimes if she's had a bad day**,**" he explained.

"Oh," said Kaylee. Everyone silently considered the implications of River not sleeping in her bed. Mal and Simon looked pained, Kaylee got a little misty eyed but Zoe or Inara remained carfefully impassive and _that_ caught Kaylee's attention, she glanced at Zoe and then subjected Inara to a thoughtful stare.

"Kinda know when it all started, can't get a handle on why," said Mal**,** shaking himself.

"Jayne ain't _so_ bad," said Kaylee with a little more emphasis than was convincing, still staring at Inara.

Zoë moved, catching everyone's attention, she examined the sole of her boot where a clump of Harvest's fine soil had taken up residence. "Was a time Captain, maybe two years back," a shadow flickered across her face, "where you'd of thrown Jayne's carcase out the airlock for so much as touching a one of us." Zoë looked up at the Captain steadily**.** "Kaylee's right, Jayne _ain't_ so bad no more. Got so I can put him at my back n' _know _it's covered whether he's getting' paid or not."

Mal grunted**.** "Thing happened so gradual that I didn't know it was happenin' till it was there. Still, ain't exactly an obvious pair." He shifted around to look at the odd couple, heads still bent over the post. River was obviously having a try, she was yanking away at what he could only assume was an eel.

Inara shifted in her chair, meeting Kaylee's eyes cooly she spoke for the first time**.** "I asked River and she tried to explain their relationship to me**.**" Her eyes flickered from Kaylee's to Zoë's face**.** "Like Zoë my concern was purely that whatever occurred was truly consensual."

"What she say?" Kaylee asked.

Simon plugged his ears**.** "I'm not sure I want to hear this."

Inara shrugged**.** "River didn't tell me anything about their physical relationship assuming that one exists. Though she always found Jayne physically attractive**,** his personality and attitude towards her cancelled that out."

"Hardly surprising," said Simon dryly, removing his fingers from his ears he scooped up the pebble he'd dropped earlier and threw it with some violence at a nearby bush.

"Then one day," Inara continued, ignoring him. "She started to tease Jayne, something to do with her hair and shoes but I didn't understand it particularly**.**" Inara pulled a face, her inability to make complete sense of River's speech was a little irritating to her**.** Communication was such a big component of a Companion**'**s skill set.

"Her teasing led to them spending some time together and River realised that Jayne was developing," she paused, trying to find the right word, "An _interest _in her. It frightened her, her feelings were confused and she wasn't sure where they were coming from, her or him." She looked around at her audience and then directly at Simon. "She realised that she couldn't carry on viewing their interactions as a game." She frowned**.** "She said that on that bad day, when Jayne found her dancing her feet to pieces in the cargo bay she was trying to detach herself from him."

Simon's breath hissed through his teeth and Mal made a snorting noise, whether it was derisive or surprised she couldn't tell without looking at him. "River was quite embarrassed when she told me that," she said earnestly. "She was frightened, worried and she didn't feel that she could tell anyone about it. From what I've seen that would be enough to precipitate an episode."

Simon nodded**.** "Of course it could**.**" He sighed again**.** "He carried her to the infirmary**,** you know**,** and wouldn't leave until she was asleep, or at least we thought she was asleep." He pulled a face**.** "Then when she snuck out again he brought her back and refused to leave at all." Simon's mouth twisted**.** "He does care about her in some way, on some level at least, much as I hate to admit it."

"River is happy and so is Jayne**,**" concluded Inara firmly**.** She got upand shook out her skirts**,** wondering whether she ought to mention that River had called Jayne her knight in shining armour, her Prince and her frog all in one sentence but decided against it. Her eyes met Zoë's and she wondered how much River had told her**.** There was something in Zoë's expression that said it might be more than she was admitting.

"But is she happy because she's happy or because Jayne is," asked Simon plaintively.

"Figure you'd know better than us Doc," replied Zoë evenly**.** "Still, I reckon she's happy on her own account, ain't just when she's with Jayne."

"They're kinda sweet if ya think about it**,**" said Kaylee, squinting at the two of them**.** "Reckon they'll live happily ever after?" Simon gave her a look**.** "What?"

Mal snorted and Inara frowned at him. Zoë smiled quietly to herself and looked up into the sky.

Jayne's voice rose suddenly, floating across to them clear but distant**.** "Call that a skinned eel**,** girly?" He grabbed River by the wrist and flopped her hand around**.** "Ain't got the strength of a kitten." River made a furious noise and started chasing a bellowing Jayne around with something long and floppy.

They listened to Jayne threaten to skin her alive while River threatened to make him eat raw eel.

"How _exactly_ would you define happily?," asked Inara.


End file.
